journalismfandomcom-20200213-history
News magazine
A newsmagazine, sometimes called news magazine, is a usually weekly magazine featuring articles on current events. News magazines generally go a little more in-depth into stories than newspapers, trying to give the reader an understanding of the context surrounding important events, rather than just the facts. Major news magazines include: *''L'Actualité'' (Canada) *''The Bulletin'' (Australia) *''The Economist'' (United Kingdom) *''Época'' (Brazil) *''Frontline'' (India) *''Maclean's Magazine'' (Canada) *''The Nation'' (United States) *''National Review *''New African'' (Africa) *''The New Republic'' (United States) *''Newsweek'' (United States) *''Le Nouvel Observateur'' (France) *''Der Spiegel'' (Germany) *''TIME'' (United States) *''U.S. News & World Report'' (United States) *''Veja'' (Brazil) *''The Week'' (United Kingdom/United States) *''Western Standard'' (Canada) *''World (magazine)'' (United States) Television news magazines Television news magazines provide a similar service to print news magazines, but their stories are presented as short television documentaries rather than written articles. These broadcasts serve as an alternative in covering certain issues more in-depth than regular newscasts. The formula, first established by 60 Minutes on CBS in 1968, is very successful, and that program remains to be one of CBS's highest-rated programs. Examples include: *''Dateline NBC'' (United States) *''20/20'' (United States) *''60 Minutes'' (United States) *''48 Hours'' (United States) *''Primetime'' (United States) *''The Fifth Estate'' (Canada) *''This Hour Has Seven Days'' (Canada) *''W-FIVE'' (Canada) *''Probe'' (Philippines) *''Reporter's Notebook'' (Philippines) *''Fantástico'' (Brazil) Newsmagazines provide several stories not seen on regular newscasts, including celebrity profiles, coverage of big businesses, hidden camera techniques, better international coverage, exposing and correcting injustices, in-depth coverage of a headline story, and hot topic interviews. In the United States, newsmagazines were very popular in the 1990's, since they were a cheap and easy way to better utilize the investment in network news departments. Newsmagazines once aired five nights a week on most television networks. http://www.ajr.org/Article.asp?id=1706 However, with the success of reality shows, newsmagazines have largely been supplanted. Reality shows cost slightly less to produce and attain a younger and more loyal audience than the newsmagazines they replaced. Thus, the audience once attracted to newsmagazine shows have largely drifted to cable television, where focused channels on common newsmagazine topics such as nature, science, celebrities, and politics all have their own channels.http://www.discovery.com Radio news magazines Radio news magazines are similar to television news magazines. Unlike radio newscasts, which are typically about five minutes in length, radio news magazines can run for anything from 30 minutes or so up to three hours or more. Examples include: * Newshour (every eight hours; BBC World Service) * Australia: ** Breakfast (Monday-Friday; Radio National) ** AM (Early Edition) (Monday-Saturday; Radio National) ** AM (Monday-Friday; ABC Local Radio)) ** PM (Monday-Friday; ABC Local Radio and Radio National) ** The World Today (Monday-Friday; ABC Local Radio and Radio National) * United Kingdom: ** Breakfast (daily, Radio 5) ** Broadcasting House (Sunday, Radio 4) ** PM (Monday-Saturday; Radio 4) ** Today (Monday-Saturday; Radio 4) ** The World at One (Monday-Friday; Radio 4) ** The World This Weekend (Sunday; Radio 4) ** The World Tonight (Monday-Friday; Radio 4) * United States: ** All Things Considered (daily; NPR) ** BBC Newshour (daily; PRI/BBC) ** Day to Day (Monday–Friday; NPR) ** Morning Edition (Monday–Friday; NPR) ** Weekend Edition (Saturday and Sunday mornings; NPR) ** The World (daily; PRI/BBC) Credit and categories Category:Media Category:N Category:M